Sacrifice
by brewer235
Summary: A sweet valentines day short story of the forever burning love of Finn and Flame princess.


**(Hello readers and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I don't have one lol but to celebrate this special day and to try and help myself be at peace with the horror of Red Throne I have made this special FinnxFP short story to celebrate this special day. I hope you all enjoy and I hope you'll let me know what you think of my little ode to the sweet couple that is Finn and Flame princess!)**

It had been six months since Finn, the hero of Ooo gave his life fighting the lich for a second time. All of Ooo was in attendance to his funeral, all except for Flame princess. Prior to his battle Finn had tried many times to see her only to be blocked by Cinnamon Bun. Now he was gone, and she had fallen into a deep depression. She isolated herself in her room most the time only leaving when necessary. She blamed herself for Finn's death and everyday she prayed that someday she might make amends to him for the way she had pushed him away despite still having feelings for him deep down in her heart. One day after a long time of thinking she decided that she needed just one more chance to see Finn. She left her kingdom and made her way to the Candy Kingdom, having arrived she made her way to an isolated room were her contact awaited. Peppermint butler greeted her as she went straight to her point. "Peppermint butler I need to see death." He smiled and nodded instructing her on how to open the portal. After stepping through she thanked him as the portal shut and she stood in the land of the dead. She flew herself across the empty lands finding her way to the castle of light were death lived. Once there she saw death tending his rock garden as usual. "Death I seek a favor from you." He turned his head around and frowned "What do you want fire elemental? Leave me alone, I have nothing to give you. Besides I doubt that the boy would care to see you. After all It's you who torments him in death." Her flames brightened as her anger grew. "Death! I want to see Finn again! I know you can let me see him. I ask you give me one night time to see him!" Death scratched his chin as he thought to himself "And what would you give me girl?" Flame princess stopped choking on her words for a moment before speaking up "I..Ill give my life if I have to! Whatever the cost!"

Death sat down for a moment on a rock pondering the deal in his head for a while before coming to a decision "Very well girl, I will grant you one last night with the boy. But in return you must agree to give me 15 years of your life. Meaning you will meet with me again much sooner." She gulped before walking up to him and nodding "Whatever the price, I accept." Death laughed and smiled before slapping her across the face causing her to fall back onto the ground. As she looked up enraged she noticed that he was gone and the world around her had changed. Now she was sitting in the grasslands outside of Finn's house. The sun was just setting as she looked around to see Finn laying on the grass not to far from her. She rushed over to him gently sitting beside him and shaking his shoulder. He stirred a bit before waking and sitting up. "Were am I? F..Flame Princess? What are you doing here? Last thing I remember I was fighting the lich and I..." She tugged his shirt lightly as he looked up to see tears in her eyes. "Finn...you...you died fighting the lich. I...made a deal with death, so that I may see you one last time Finn." Finn blushed lightly as she wiped her tears "But Flame Princess y..you didn't...I mean the last time I saw you, you made it pretty clear that you didn't...well have those feelings for me. And I tried to see you before I left but I could never get close because of Cinnamon Bun.." Flame Princess sat the fighting the lava tears that were swelling in her eyes as she trembled slightly. "I know Finn...but I just...I didn't know what to do Finn. I was so scared of opening myself up to anybody that I just...I didn't want to hurt you again. I just..." Finn sat there unsure how to really comfort her as she wiped her tears away. "Finn...I love you! I want to spend this last night I have with you..please!?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes making Finn blush "Flame...how can I say no to you, I mean you did come all the way to death just to see me."

They both made their way to Finn's tree house. The inside was empty and it seemed they weren't really in Ooo again but nether of them care. Finn smiled as he rubbed the walls of his once home. "I'm really going to miss this place. How is everyone in Ooo doing?" Flame princess walked to the stove lighting the teapot "Well...Everyone is really depressed, I heard rumors that Marceline and Bubblegum got together after your death to comfort each other. Jake vowed to carry on your legacy and continued to fight evil across Ooo with Bemo." "I see." Finn smiled sitting down on the couch "What is it that your making?" Flame princess blushed deeply "Well..it is the poison that my father used to weaken me. I have enough to repeat the effect so we can touch...I should have taken advantage of it before but I didn't..." Finn turned red as his heart raced "Touch...what do you mean?" He crawled back as Flame Princess crawled to him pushing him back softly, searing a bit of his clothing "Finn...I want you to be with me Finn..." Finn blushed looking away "Flame.." She smiled and got up going over to the tea-pot and pouring her a cup adding the poison as she swallowed down the tea. She grabbed her gut as the poison drained her of much of her heat causing her to collapse to the floor. Finn jumped up running over to her "Flame Princess!" He reached down to lift her surprised to find her skin wasn't burning just normal hot as she looked up into his eyes. She lunged forward wrapping her arms around Finn's neck as she pressed her lips to his, tears streaming from her eyes as she pulled back. "Oh Finn I've wanted to do that for so long" She smiled as she wiped her eyes. "How long are you going to be like this..?" She smiled as she got up "I should be like this until morning so we can finally have the time together we have always wanted." She smiled as she took his hands and pulled him over to the couch falling pack and pulling him onto of her.

She was quick to toss his hat aside as she took the opportunity to run her hands through Finn's hair. Finn caressed his hands across her shoulders running his hand through her fiery locks as they both kissed deeply and eagerly. They both had longed for this kind of contact with each other, sad that they only had this chance to finally be physically close to one another. They continued to kiss, her fiery tongue wrapping and sizzling with his as they began to crave more and more of one another's body. Finn began to slide off the sides of Flames Princess's dress as she worked to remove his shirt, finally lifting it off breaking their kiss for a moment as his shirt and her dress dropped to the floor. Her hands ran all across his broad and scar ridden chest as she broke off from Finn to kiss down his neck to his chest before going back to Finns lips. Finn's hands caressed up her sides making her moan and shiver with delight as he worked off her bra's strap and tossed it aside, blushing as her soft perky breasts pressed against his chest. He pulled back from her lips and traveled to her neck as she moaned and ran her hands through his golden hair. His lips traveled lower and lower sizzling with every kiss as he finally reached her breasts. He reached up gently cupping both her hot mounds as his tongue swirled around her nipple before his lips connected. Her whole body was hot yet not the burn your face hot he know. It was a softer kind of hot, one most others would still find a bit uncomfortable to touch but for Finn she was perfect. Flame Princess was moaning, lost in the feeling of Finn working over her breasts as he massaged her soft breasts and suckled her nipples. finally Flame Princess couldn't take it anymore and pushed Finn onto his back working eagerly to remove the last of his obstructing clothing.

Finn worked to do the same as they both tossed each others last bits of clothing aside. They both sat for a moment blushing as they took in each others beauty. Finn's tone and manly figure made Flame princess lick her lips in anticipation as Finn sat in awe at how beautiful her orange skin seemed to sparkle in the light. A small flame sat between her legs marking the entrance to her hot sanctuary while a small tuff of gold hair crowned above Finns already hard member. After taking in each other Finn took the lead slowly leaning into Flame Princess wrapping his arms around her waist letting his fingers sink into her soft ample butt as she moaned and wrapped her hands around him. Their lips met as they pulled each other close feeling their bare body's touch as they both embraced. Flame Princess pull off of Finns lips looking into his blue eyes as she panted "Finn...please take me." She whispered as he nodded and gently laid her down onto her back. Finn lifter her leg over his shoulder and pulled himself closer as his member graced across her small flame and entrance causing her to moan and tremble. Her entrance was already soaked and dripping with her want and desire for Finn as he slowly rubbed his cock back and forth teasing her. She groaned in protest as her hips bucked trying desperately to connect with her lover as she looked up with pleading eyes. "Finn...please.." She moaned as he smiled and bent down, letting his lips meet briefly and gently with hers before pressing himself into her breaking past her wall as she let out a yelp of pain clenching her fists as Finn stopped. "Are you alright?" He said softly bending his head down to hers. She smiled and kissed him softly and nodding "Yeah, it just hurts a little." They stayed that way for a bit as her body adjusted to his before Finn slowly began to move back before thrusting into her again, replacing all feelings of pain with those of extreme pleasure as she moaned and arched her back.

After getting into the grove of things Finn began to quicken his pace as his cock moved harder and deeper into her fiery depths. Flame Princess moaned and massaged her breasts as she felt Finn's cock press deep inside her burning body. It wasn't long before they both felt pressures building in themselves as their breaths quickened and Flame princess's body began to tighten around Finn's cock. "Finn...gonna cum" She moaned as Finn thrusted harder. "Me too" He moaned before giving one hard thrust as they both reached their climaxes together, Finn's cock pouring thick ropes of seed into her hot womb as her juices spilled out over his member. They both held each other tightly as they experienced the high's of their orgasm together before coming back down and relaxing into each others arm's. "H...holy crap. That was amazing" Finn moaned as he panted. Flame Princess nodded as she nuzzled into his neck. "Finn, let's go to your room. I want to experience this feeling with you all night." She whispered as he got up and picked her up bridal style. He carried her up to his large bed setting her down on his pile of soft furs and blankets as she opened her arms for him. He leaned into her embrace as she pulled him close and kissed him deeply letting the heat of her body reignite Finn's drive as his cock pressed against her belly.

She smiled and flipped him around resting herself just below Finns member as she swayed her hips back and forth on his cock. "Its my turn to lead Finn." she said blushing as Finn let himself go in the pleasures of her body. She lifted herself up and slowly lowered herself onto his cock savoring every inch until he was buried deep inside her warm wet walls. She moaned as she grinded her hips into his moaning as his cock pressed against her sweet spot. She lifted herself back up before coming down, filling the room with the sound of their body's meeting with every drop of her hips. Finn moved his hands to her hips letting his fingers press into her soft skin as she continued to bounce up and down onto his cock, letting out a moan as his cock rammed her womb. Soon it all began to build up again as their body's began to reach their limits as she impaled herself on his cock trying desperately to get him as deep inside her as she could before her body tightened and clenched around his cock and she moaned, her body climaxing hard as she felt Finns cock throb and his seed pour into her making her womb burn hot with the feel of him cumming inside her. After they body shaking orgasms she collapsed onto his chest panting and sighing with relief. "Finn..that was absolutely amazing" She moaned as he kissed her cheek "Yeah...but the nights still young" he smiled and winked as she giggled and kissed him softly "Yeah it is."

They made love over and over through the night and now, having exhausted their body's to their limits they both sat in the boat atop the tree house. Wrapped in a blanked and they naked embrace of each other they sat and watched as the light of the sun slowly crept above the horizon. "Finn...Im so happy I was able to spend one last night with you...im so sorry we couldn't have done this before...you know." Finn smiled and gave her a squeeze as he kissed her cheek. "FP don't even worry. All that matters to me is that im with you right now. And even when I return to the dead world ill be able to rest happily knowing that I was finally able to be with you like this." She smiled as small tears rolled down her eyes and they suns rays began to rise "Finn...one last kiss?" She smiled looking up into his eyes. He smiled back leaning down and pressing his lips to hers as the sun rose above the landscape. That kiss had to be the most passionate kiss in all of Ooo. Not a fancy or deep kiss but one that truly connected their souls to each other. And in that moment she opened her eyes and saw that Finn was gone. All the world around her and vanished and she sat in the woods outside the grasslands. In her hands the only real reminder that all that happened was real. Finns soft bear hat was in her hands wrapped in her dress and underwear as she got up and dressed. After wiping the tears from her eyes she made her way home to live her life for the one she loved.

A year passed and Flame princess stood in front of the grave of the one she loved and is living her life for. In front of her were some flowers she had planted herself for Finn as she wiped a stay tear from her eyes. Finn had stood for all things good and was a true hero to Ooo, and she had never forgotten the night she had spent in her lovers embrace. For on that night she was given the chance to finally be at peace with Finn's passing, to move on and live and rule her kingdom. But most importantly she was given a gift greater than anything in the world. A small miracle laid nestled in her arms, a small boy slept peacefully wrapped in a small blanket. After coming back her powers never returned to her and she remained cold for weeks. After a month she decided to see Princess Bubblegum to see why her powers had left her. That was when she had learned of the miracle that Finn and her and created that passionate night. When Bubblegum and Marceline learned that the child was Finn the both seemed surprisingly happy, like they knew that a part of him was still alive. They both volunteered to help her through her pregnancy and to make sure the child had all the opportunity to learn and grow. She also made a visit to Jake and after telling him, made him the baby's honorary god father. Jake told her that he would always watch over the child and help him be a great hero like his dad was and teach him just like he did Finn. Then after eight months she gave birth to a beautiful boy. He had peach white skin just like his dad and ocean blue eyes. Nestled between his brows was a tiny orange gem signifying flame royalty and atop his small head rested a tuff of glistening mix of orange and golden sunset hair. She decided that given the miracle that was this beautiful boy of hers she decided to name him Hope. She never told anyone about her deal with death and knew that she would be leaving this world many years earlier because of it. But now she had new meaning in life with her little boy Hope, and until it was her time to meet death and Finn once again, she would help Finn live on in his son who would one day be as great a hero as his dad.

**THE END**


End file.
